BELLICIENTA 2: DEL CUENTO DE HADAS AL MUNDO REAL
by Patito Fanfics Romance
Summary: Bella y Edward están enamorados, dejan atrás el pequeño pueblo donde vivían para ir a la gran ciudad. ¿Podrá su amor resistir en este nuevo mundo lleno de maldad? Secuela de BELLICIENTA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos.**

**Secuela de Bellicienta**

**Bella y Edward están enamorados, dejan atrás el pequeño pueblo donde vivían para ir a la gran ciudad. ¿Podrá su amor resistir en este nuevo mundo lleno de maldad? **

**********************************************************************************************

**LOS VIENTOS DE CHICAGO**

Grandes edificios, autos modernos, tiendas enormes y mucha gente caminando en distintas direcciones y una fresca brisa que no dejaba de soplar.

Apenas puse un pie en esta ciudad me sentí tan pequeña e insignificante seguro parecía una niñita asustada. Había dejado mi casa, mi pueblo y posiblemente a mi padre. No sabía nada de él aún, ya casi se cumplían tres meses desde que lo vi por última vez. Y ¿por qué estaba aquí? La más importante razón estaba en este momento a punto de bajar del vagón de primera clase que nos había traído. Mi mejor amigo y ahora mi novio Edward Masen, el muchacho mas apuesto y bueno del mundo. Y ahora que había conocido a mi abuela Marie sentí debía pasar con ella mucho tiempo porque habíamos estado separadas todos estos años.

-Vamos Isabella, no debes temer nada, este será tu hogar ahora, sé lo que sientes, cuando yo me mudé aquí también tuve miedo. Es esa época no habían tantas construcciones, la ciudad se estaba reconstruyendo.

-¿Reconstruyendo?- pregunté.

-Yo tenía cinco años cuando vine a vivir aquí, mi padre aprovechó el momento. En 1871 hubo un gran incendio casi toda la ciudad quedó destruida, el viento fue el que empeoró todo ya que llevaba las chispas a todos lados. Antes Chicago era en su mayor parte de madera y durante dos días la ciudad ardió. Muchas familias quedaron sin hogar, entonces mi padre compró muchas propiedades porque la gente prefería ir a vivir al campo. Pero los arquitectos que reconstruyeron todo trajeron nuevas ideas y modernidad, aquí están los edificios más grandes, casi todos de hierro, aunque hubiera otro incendio no se propagaría ya que todas la ciudad está diseñada para cambiar de rumbo el viento.

-¿Entonces has vivido toda tu vida aquí?

-Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Hammond, es un lugar tranquilo.

- Princesa bienvenida a Chicago ¿no tienes frío?- preguntó Edward quitándose su abrigo para ponérmelo en mis hombros. Le sonreí, él siempre alegraba mi corazón.

-Pero que tiernos. ¿Ya sois novios verdad?- preguntó mi abuela.

-Si Sra. y me gustaría poder visitar formalmente a su nieta. Si no tiene inconveniente- mi novio, que bien se sentía llamarlo así.

-Si mi nieta quiere que vengas, eres bienvenido. ¿Tus padres lo saben?

-Si, se los acabo de decir. Mi madre adora a Bella y papá también la quiere.

-Entonces creo que puedes venir a tomar el te todas las tardes y llevar a mi nieta a conocer la ciudad. ¿Qué piensas estudiar jovencito?- preguntó.

-Mi hijo entrará a la Escuela de Leyes, en unos días tiene una entrevista con el director- dijo el Sr. Masen que venía detrás de nosotras llevando a su esposa del brazo.

-Buena carrera, si lo que quiere es hacer dinero. Egoísta pero lucrativa- mi abuela no se andaba con rodeos.

-¿Egoísta?- protestó el padre de Edward.

-Si. He visto abogados enriquecerse rápidamente, quizá usted por ser un juez de pueblo tenga en alta estima su profesión. Esta ciudad es muy agresiva, para ganar aquí hay que hacerse duro. Es una lástima que quiera eso para su hijo, yo le veo más cualidades- y sin decir más caminó hacia un precioso auto, mas grande y nuevo que el que había llevado al pueblo a buscarme. Alice y yo la seguimos, antes le di un rápido beso en la mejilla a Edward recordándole que me buscara para recuperar su abrigo. Le sonreí a su madre. El Sr. Masen aún estaba pensando.

Dimos un largo paseo el lago Michigan era inmenso, Alice y yo nos turnábamos la ventana para ver si podíamos mirar la otra orilla, mi abuela se reía de nosotras. Cuando llegamos a su casa quedé asombrada, era inmensa, parecía un palacio, tenía amplios jardines y dos coches más.

-¿vives aquí tu sola?- pregunté asombrada.

-Claro que no, está el ama de llaves, dos mucamas, la cocinera, el jardinero y el chofer. No he estado sola nunca. Ahora creo que necesitaremos una mucama más para que te atienda.

-Yo puedo hacerme cargo de eso, sé lavar, limpiar, planchar- Alice nos sonreía.

-No niña, tu serás la dama de compañía de mi nieta y se te pagará por ello.

-¿Me van a pagar por acompañarla y ser su amiga? no me parece bien- se quejó mi prima.

-Ser dama de compañía es todo un trabajo. Además tendrás la responsabilidad de elegirle su vestuario que siempre deberá estar a la moda, recibirás los catálogos de New York y de Europa. Y debes ir ahorrando para cuando pongas tu boutique, estamos en tiempos de crisis en todo el país menos aquí. Chicago sería un paraíso de no ser por la condenada mafia.

- ¿Crisis, mafia?- pregunté, esos términos eran nuevos, no tenía la menor idea de que hablaba.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes pequeña. A veces tengo remordimiento de haberte sacado de aquel pueblito, tu vida era sencilla porque no conocías la ciudad, aquí las cosas son diferentes. Pero te adaptarás y yo me encargaré de entrenarte. Y Alice, tienes un año para planear la fiesta más importante de Bella. Cuando ella cumpla 16 haremos su presentación oficial en la sociedad.

-¡Si!- gritó saltando la aludida.

-¿Fiesta?- se me revolvió el estómago, si era en este palacio, seguro que cabían más de 200 personas. Menos mal que tenía tiempo.

Me acomodaron en una habitación enorme, era más grande que toda mi antigua casa. La cama parecía verdaderamente de una princesa, las cortinas de seda, todo estaba cubierto de alfombras finas.

-Bella, tu baño está listo- dijo Alice contenta.

-No tenías porque molestarte-

-No lo hice, nada más tengo que decirle a la mucama que hacer, es genial. Yo me debo encargar de cosas más importantes, ve a bañarte mientras te elijo la ropa, apenas tienes tres vestidos pero elegiré el mejor, iremos hoy de compras, tu abuela quiere que llenemos tu closet. También necesitas zapatos, sombreros, guantes, algunas joyas sencillas, pañoletas, abrigos. ¿Sabías que el invierno aquí es más frío que en el pueblo?

-¿Compraremos tantas cosas?

-Si, será sensacional.

-¿Y a que hora veré a Edward?

-Será mejor que te apures, tenemos un día larguísimo. Él vendrá por la tarde.

Fuimos a muchas tiendas, Alice y mi abuela escogían casi todo, sólo me preguntaban por el color, luego se miraban y decidían, no se para qué se molestaban en preguntar si al final compraban dos o tres colores por prenda. Alice también se compró ropa. Me dolían los pies porque me pase haciendo de maniquí, solo me agradó la tienda de zapatos porque estuve sentada todo el tiempo. Cuando llegamos a una boutique especializada en sombreros, un ruido en la calle llamó mi atención. Salí a mirar aprovechando que mi abuela y Alice estaban fascinadas con los sombreros. De un auto blanco vi bajar dos hombres muy bien vestidos, alcanzaron a otro hombre que caminaba por la calle, lo empujaron a un callejón. Me alarmé, nunca había visto personas mas violentas. Caminé para pedir ayuda, encontré un policía y le dije lo que había visto, miró de reojo al auto e hizo como si no le hubiera dicho nada. Estaba indignada, caminé yo misma hacia aquel callejón los hombres golpeaban a su víctima.

-Deténganse- grité alarmada, me miraron y por un momento se miraron, no se detuvieron.

-Son crueles, lo van a matar- el hombre a mis pies sangraba.

-¿Acaso no oyeron a la señorita?- alguien había venido a ayudar. Los hombres se detuvieron en el acto. Me giré para agradecer, era un joven rubio, no mucho mayor que yo, no parecía tener más de 20 años.

-Aléjense de aquí- gritó el joven, su voz era fuerte y potente, demostraba autoridad. Los hombres parecían asustados y dejaron lo que hacían. Salieron del callejón sin decir palabra.

-Este no es un lugar para una señorita tan elegante. Déjeme llevarla a la avenida. Las calles pueden ser peligrosas en estos tiempos. Debe tener cuidado.

-Gracias, pero este hombre necesita ayuda- le rogué.

-Yo me encargaré de ello. Por favor- me ofreció su brazo, acepté dudando y cuando llegué a la calle, me giré para agradecerle.

-James Torrio, a su servicio- dijo besando mi mano. Me sentí muy nerviosa sólo Edward había hecho eso.

-Isabella Swan- respondí.

-Un placer conocerla. Ahora siga con sus compras señorita- me guiñó un ojo por lo que me puse seria, me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la tienda de sombreros.

-¿Bella dónde estabas?- Alice y mi abuela habían salido a buscarme.

-Es que atacaban a un hombre y llegué a un callejón….

-Niña, nunca te metas en esos problemas- gritó mi abuela.

-Pero iban a matar a ese hombre- la contradije.

-Y si te atraviesas te pueden matar a ti. Debí haberte hablado antes. Vámonos- subimos al coche y fuimos directo a nuestra casa pero tan rápido que ni siquiera pude fijarme si aquel joven, James había llamado a algún médico.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó mi abuela alterada. Le conté todo con detalle, hasta aquel misterioso joven que llegó a ayudarme.

-¿Torrio?- mi abuela estaba pálida.

-Si, James Torrio ¿lo conoces?

-No. Y no quiero que vuelvas a salir ¿me entendiste? Me encargaré de hablar con Edward, pueden salir en el auto a conocer la ciudad pero no te bajes por nada del mundo.

-No entiendo abuela, ¿por qué?

-Torrio, yo lo conozco de oídas- dijo Alice.

-Es alto y rubio, cabellos algo largos, unos años mayor que nosotras-le di las señas

-No a ese Torrio, verás yo vivía en Conectitut con mi padre pero cuando él murió la bruja de mi madrastra me envió a un sanatorio mental en Brooklyn. Esas calles eran de un tal Torrio. Dicen que había venido a conquistar Chicago.

-¿conquistar? Era comerciante o artista- pregunté interesada, ciertamente ese joven era muy guapo.

-No Bella era un delincuente, uno muy bueno y con mucho dinero.

-Era el jefe de la mafia- dijo mi abuela con miedo.

-¿Era?- preguntamos.

-Hace unos años se marchó, algunos dicen que murió, después de un tiroteo.

-¿Tiroteo? ¿Con pistolas?- había leído una vez un periódico donde hablaban de los tiroteos en el oeste pero nunca pensé que en plena ciudad ocurrieran esas cosas.

-¿Abuela me puedes explicar que es la mafia?- ya estaba segura que no era nada bueno pero de todos modos quería oir los detalles.

-Esta ciudad está dominada por la mafia, son bandas que cometen toda clase de crímenes. Hace unos años se prohibió comercializar el licor, desde entonces la mafia, lo vende ilegalmente. Hacen todo tipo de cosas, amenazar, robar, matar.

-¿Entonces James…?

-Es el ahijado del actual jefe de la mafia de Chicago.

-¿No ayudó a ese hombre entonces?-

-Bella mírame bien- mi abuela se puso muy seria –Aquí hay gente mala, muy mala y tu debes mantenerte alejada de ellos. Vivimos en una zona tranquila, irás en automóvil a pasear a los lugares seguros y más adelante a estudiar. Pero no ahora. Tendrás un tutor para que termines tu formación y cuando estés lista, seguramente el año que viene, irás a una escuela superior. Mientras tanto estarás en casa o en Hammond ¿Me entendiste?-

-Si abuela- todo era tan extraño, personas malvadas, violencia. No me agradaba un lugar así. Tan sólo el viento en mi rostro era agradable, un viento que no siempre soplaría a favor, un viento extraño. Sólo pensé en el rostro sonriente de Edward cuando bajamos del tren, eso me bastaba para querer quedarme.

*****************************************************************

**Hola aquí estoy con la tan esperada secuela, lo siento chicas se me cruzaron muchas cosas, el sábado traté de actualizar por fanfiction no me dejó. Bueno este es el primer capítulo, les ruego que sean pacientes, actualizaré una vez por semana, dos si tengo tiempo, pero hoy inicio mis clases otra vez y quiero obtener un gran promedio este semestre. Gracias por continuar leyendo Bellicienta.**

**Besistos besitos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos.**

**Bella y Edward están enamorados, dejan atrás el pequeño pueblo donde vivían para ir a la gran ciudad. ¿Podrá su amor resistir en este nuevo mundo lleno de maldad? **

**Secuela de Bellicienta**

* * *

**PERIODO DE PRUEBA**

-Bella, llegó un mensaje para ti- Alice entró corriendo a mi habitación.

-¿Un mensaje?- pregunté intrigada, no llevaba ni un día en Chicago, no podía tener un mensaje.

-Es de Edward- me dijo poniendo carita triste.

-Ya debería estar aquí, eso quiere decir…- me senté tomando el papel.

-Debe tener una urgencia- me dijo para reconfortarme.

"_Princesa, lamento mucho no poder estar contigo en este momento pero ha ocurrido una situación muy incómoda en casa y es necesaria mi presencia, iré a tu encuentro en cuanto me sea posible. ¿Qué te ha parecido la ciudad? ¿Cómo te sientes? Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte. Por favor envíame unas palabras con mi mensajero, algunas líneas, necesito tanto de ti. _

_Con todo mi corazón._

E. M."

-No va a venir- dije tendiéndole la nota a Alice.

-Pero te pide que contestes, debe ser algo muy importante, él te adora- me reconfortó.

Tomé una pluma y le escribí.

"_Sir Edward:_

_Te echo mucho de menos, ven en cuanto puedas. La ciudad me pareció peligrosa y gris. Extraño los campos y las flores pero he visto muchas librerías que me gustaría visitar contigo. No tardes._

_Con cariño._

_Bella"_

Le dí la nota a Alice y miré por la ventana, todo era tan nuevo y extraño, debía acostumbrarme.

Dos días más pasaron y Edward no vino a verme, no quise salir de mi habitación, mi abuela había ido Hammond por unas cosas y no me apetecía ni siquiera salir al jardín.

-Bella, arréglate, están aquí, llegaron- gritó Alice dando saltitos.

-¿Llegaron?-pregunté.

-No eres la única que sufría Bella, yo tampoco he podido ver a Jasper. Acabo de verlos bajar de un auto. Vamos, te peinaré- corrió al closet y sacó un bonito vestido. En menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos listas. Bajamos despacio, según las reglas de sociedad una señorita no debía correr, agitarse o parecer ansiosa. Mi abuela me había dado un libro con muchas de esas reglas. Seguro que rompería unas cuantas en los próximos años.

-Princesa- dijo Edward acercándose muy rápido y levantándome del suelo para dar un par de vueltas conmigo. –Te extrañé tanto- me abrazó.

-Yo también te extrañé- dije colocando mi oído en su corazón, era mi melodía favorita -¿Por qué no venías?- le reproché.

-Apenas llegamos me llevaron al hospital, mi padre había contactado con el mejor médico de Chicago para sacarme unas placas por lo del accidente…-lo interrumpí.

-¿Fuiste al hospital sin mi?- le reproché.

-Pensé que sería rápido pero terminé al anochecer y muy cansado pero lo importante es que conocía a alguien especial…- me aparté de él un poco ¿alguien especial?.

-No entiendo nada.

-Es un médico, fascinante, su nombre es Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen y es inglés, hace poco que se mudó a Chicago, dicen que es el médico más prestigioso que hay ¿Me pregunto si podría ser familiar de tu abuela?

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- pregunté interesada ya que Edward se veía muy entusiasmado

-Tuve una charla con él. Creo que sé lo que quiero estudiar, siempre ha sido mi deseo pero nunca me hice ilusiones porque sabía que papá entristecería si lo averiguaba. Bella, quiero ser médico- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Es… genial. Médico. Doctor Edward Masen, suena bien- le sonreí pero al instante se me esfumó la sonrisa. -¿Has hablado con tu padre?- pregunté, su semblante también cambió y em arrepentí de hacerle recordar.

-Si, por eso no vine estos dos últimos días. Fue una conversación muy difícil… pero lo logré. No iré a la escuela de leyes- parecía muy feliz.

-¿No? ¿Qué dice tu padre?

-Desde que llegamos papá no paraba de hablar de su universidad. Mamá y yo tratamos de convencerlo, hoy era la entrevista para que me admitan en la universidad- dijo más tranquilo

-¿Y no fuiste?- le pregunté.

-Si. Fui a excusarme con el director de la escuela pero resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. Había llevado a Emmet conmigo con la esperanza que él aprovechara la plaza que habían separado para mí. Y lo admitieron, el director quedó muy impresionado con él por sus conocimientos y su deseo de ser abogado. Ahora él es oficialmente un estudiante de leyes- sonrió.

-Vaya, eso quiere decir que…- no terminé de hablar y él me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y ya no pude pensar más.

-Quiere decir que ahora él podrá cortejar a Rosalie, el grandulón está feliz, hasta me dio un beso- dijo limpiándose la mejilla. Me reí hasta que el estómago comenzó a dolerme.

-Cuéntame como te ha ido a ti preciosa- pidió él.

-Nos ha ido bien muchas gracias, la mafia nos ha recibido con los brazos abiertos- dijo Alice sirviéndonos galletas.

-¿La mafia?- dijo él preocupado.

-¡Alice!- le llamé la atención. –No es nada Edward, sólo que vi como golpeaban a un hombre en la calle y lo defendí. Un joven con muy buenos modales se me acercó y se presentó. Pero según mi abuela es el ahijado del jefe de la mafia, todavía no acabo de entender todo eso- le expliqué.

-Bella no deberías…- suspiró. –Creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo, lo de correr a socorrer a alguien que estuvieran golpeando. Pero es peligroso. No camines sola ¿si?- me pidió.

-Claro que no, ahora por su culpa no podemos salir de casa- se quejó Alice que había venido con el té.

-¿No tienes que conversar con Jasper?- le pregunté mirando hacia el pequeño saloncito donde estaba sentado él.

-Tengo mucho que hablar con él pero quería asegurarme que le dijeras todo a Edward- me sonrió ella con cara de pocos amigos y se marchó. No se veía muy contenta.

-¿entonces no puedes salir? Tengo tantos deseos de llevarte a conocer la ciudad, mostrarte mis lugares favoritos- dijo él.

-si puedo salir, contigo. Pero mi abuela me prohibió que bajara del auto… al menos en la ciudad-

-Creo que es lo mejor. He oído muchas cosas de la mafia y ninguna es buena- dijo muy serio. –Entonces mañana podemos ir a dar un paseo. No bajarás del auto, pero podremos ver la ciudad y tal vez puedas conocer a Carlisle- le sonreí.

-Claro, me encantaría conocerlo- le dijo sonriendo.

Mi abuela llegó esa noche y aceptó que Edward me llevara a pasear y se interesó también en conocer a ese médico inglés. Alice no quiso salir, estaba triste.

El auto de los Masen llegó a la mañana siguiente, la madre de Edward venía con él.

-Hola Bella- dijo ella abrazándome. –Te extrañé tanto- me sonrió.

-Que gusto señora Masen- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Oh por favor, de ahora en adelante sólo Elizabeth.

-Esta bien… Elizabeth- le dije.

-Quiero ir al centro, me dijo Edward que no podías bajar, es una pena. Bella, esta ciudad es terriblemente peligrosa y más para una señorita tan bonita como tú. Ten cuidado siempre- tomó mi mano y subimos juntas al automóvil.

Salimos a una gran avenida, podía ver los edificios grises y esto en lugar de alegrarme me causaba tristeza ¿dónde habían quedado los verdes árboles y los prados llenos de flores? Todos caminaban en las calles muy aprisa, nadie se detenía a mirarse y mucho menos a conversar. Las tiendas vendían muchas cosas ya hechas, el pan, las mermeladas y conservas.

-Debo bajarme en la siguiente avenida Jim- escuché pedir a Elizabeth, nos dio un beso a cada uno y descendió. El auto reanudó su marcha, Edward se apegó a mí. Y ése sólo gesto me era suficiente motivo para estar en este lugar y poder sentirme feliz.

-Llévanos por el camino cerca del lago, al sur por favor- le pidió al chofer. Llevaba puesto un abrigo grueso y aún podía sentir el frío exterior.

-Mira princesa- me dijo Edward señalándome la orilla del lago que empezaba a congelarse. –Para navidad podremos patinar- me sonrió.

-Pero mi abuela dijo…

-Te conseguiré un gorro grande y una bufanda gruesa que te cubra bien. Veras como nos divertimos- dijo tomando mi mano, podía sentir su tibio contacto por encima del guante. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y seguimos mirando el paisaje. El auto empezó a ir en sentido contrario del lago, los pequeños arbustos casi no tenían hojas, las casas escaseaban a medida que avanzábamos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté.

- A Lilac Village. Quiero llevarte a conocer algo, mientras llegamos quiero que leas esto- me alcanzó un álbum, pensé que eran fotos pero me quedé sorprendida. Eran recortes de diarios, contenían dibujos con letras, me quedé sorprendida, de inmediato empecé a leer con avidez. "Las aventuras que la pequeña huérfana Annie" decía el título y en los dibujos había una niña pequeña, pelirroja y con los cabellos ensortijados, que vivía en un orfanato y fue adoptada por un millonario. Los diálogos eran muy modernos y hablaban de lugares que no conocía pero otros eran sumamente graciosos. En muchos de los recortes Annie hacía travesuras y lograba escapar de personas malvadas que intentaban secuestrarle. Tenía un perrito al cual le hablaba como yo a mis animales cuando vivía en el pueblo. Pero ella parecía muy segura de sí misma y conocía la ciudad. Vivía en Chicago en un lugar llamado Lombard.

No me di cuenta cuando el auto se detuvo, levanté la cabeza cuando sentí una leve carcajada. Edward me miraba con cariño.

-Lo siento, estaba muy concentrada ¿llegamos?- pregunté sin siquiera mirar por la ventana.

-Si princesa, quería que conocieras Lombard- me dijo descendiendo. La sonrisa se me congeló y vi una casa preciosa, enorme y con una verja blanca. Era la misma casa del millonario que había adoptado a Annie, volví a mirar de nuevo los dibujos y no había duda.

-¿Aquí vive ella?- le dije mostrándole el álbum.

-Este álbum es un pasatiempo de mamá. Cada vez que nos llegaba el diario de Chicago lo recortaba. Esta casa es del escritor- me dijo tomando mi mano y caminamos por un sendero que nos llevó al patio trasero.

-¿El escritor? ¿Un hombre escribió esto?- pregunté muy interesada.

-Si. Hace dos años acompañé a mamá para conocerlo, es un hombre muy ocupado, ahora vive en New York. Pero sigue publicando sus historietas- me sonrió. Así que esto era una historieta. Me pareció fascinante, yo conocía cada historia de princesas y cuentos de hadas pero las historietas eran nuevas para mí.

-No todos disfrutan de leer largos libros. Muchas personas en la ciudad apenas tienen tiempo y sólo leen diarios. Así que estos pequeños cuentos llenos de dibujos es a veces toda su literatura. ¿Te diste cuenta que ella habla mucho sobre lo que se vive en la ciudad?- preguntó.

-Si, habla de políticos y de economía. Creo que se refiera a la depresión- le dije más segura de lo que hablaba, ya mi abuela me había contado a cerca de la depresión.

-Así es, es una de las razones por las que me opuse a estudiar la carrera que mi padre quería.

-¿Por la depresión?- pregunté confundida, ahora si me había perdido.

-Hace unos años hubo una gran guerra, ahora el país sufre una grave crisis y tal y como van las cosas en el mundo quizás haya otra guerra mas adelante. Yo no quiero estudiar algo que me haga rico. Moriría de tristeza si cada día tuviese que ir a trabajar a un juzgado, lleno de papeles y demandas. Yo quiero ayudar, ser útil, en cualquier momento y lugar- sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de lo que quería hacer con su vida, se oía seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Qué hablaste con el doctor… Carlisle?- pregunté.

-Necesitaba preguntarle a un médico sobre su profesión. Siempre me atrajo esa vocación e servicio que los anima a ayudar a todo el que lo necesita y sufre. Me contó sus experiencias en la guerra, los lugares en los que trabajó. Ha salvado muchas vidas, es un hombre ejemplar- dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Entonces ya decidiste tu futuro?- pregunté, yo todavía estaba algo perdida, tratando de acostumbrarme a esto. Había pasado horas sin hacer nada mientras Edward ya estaba buscando como realizar sus sueños. Me sentí algo holgazana.

-No princesa, el futuro es incierto. Pero si hay algo de lo que sí estoy seguro, mas allá de la profesión que elija es que quiero que estés en él- acarició mi mejilla derecha, no llevaba guate, pude sentir sus dedos suaves. La forma en la que me miraba me hacía sentir tan segura.

-Y estaré, te apoyaré en lo que decidas estudiar y siempre estaré allí para ti- le dije abrazándolo. Estuvimos así un largo rato, sintiendo nuestros corazones juntos. Luego caminamos por aquellas calles tan pintorescas, era una villa con casas blancas y antiguas, casi todas de madera.

-La carrera médica es muy larga y sacrificada, requiere mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Y a veces un médico debe ir a donde es requerido. Es eso lo que me detiene, no tendré mucho que ofrecerte- dijo mirándome con nostalgia.

-Tú eres todo lo que quiero, no necesito más- me dio un tierno beso en los labios y me acurruqué a él.

-Habrá una admisión para la escuela de medicina pronto, debo repasar muchas materias. Carlisle me ha propuesto ser su ayudante para probar mi vocación y mi habilidad- la mirada de esperanza que tenía era alentadora. Yo también estaba decidida a encontrar mi lugar aquí. También quería hacer algo importante y útil.

De regreso a la ciudad pasamos por la clínica a conocer al doctor amigo de Edward pero había ocurrido un accidente en la ciudad y él estaba operando de emergencia así que nos marchamos.

Cuando llegué a casa ya era la hora del te. Me senté en una terraza con mi abuela, me extrañó no ver a Alice como siempre de aquí para allá.

-Así que Edward quiere ser médico. Es loable y estoy segura que lo logrará- comentaba mi abuela cuando le conté a cerca de nuestras salida.

-Pero teme que no tenga mucho que ofrecerme- dije recordando los temores que mi amor albergaba.

-Un corazón bueno y tu amor es todo lo que necesita- me corrigió. -Ahora ve por favor a ver que tiene esa pequeña, ha estado muy triste- me dijo. Subí a la habitación de Alice y llamé a la puerta. Me abrió, tenía los ojos hinchados, apenas entré me abrazó.

-¿Alice? ¿Que sucede?- pregunté preocupada.

-Bella, estoy tan triste- dijo rompiendo a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? Es por Jasper? ¿Te dijo algo malo?

-No, él no me dijo nada. Estaba algo nervioso esta mañana, apenas hablamos- dijo sollozando. –Hoy acompañé a tu abuela a comprar algunas cosas y fuimos a almorzar en un bonito restaurante, allí estaban los Hale, los padres de Edward y otra familia. Tu abuela fue a saludarlos y entonces…- no pudo seguir, dejé que llorara en mis brazos un buen rato hasta que se calmó, todavía suspiraba descontroladamente.

-Conocía a la… novia de Jasper- dijo Alice volviendo a llorar.

-¿Qué? Pero si la novia de Jasper eres tú- no podía creerlo.

-Así me la presentaron, una tal María, hija de un Juez de corte suprema. Jasper no dijo nada para negarlo- Alice se veía ahora furiosa.

-Seguro que hay una explicación- le dije recordando que a Rosalie también querían comprometerla con Edward.

-Claro que hay una, es por dinero. Yo soy una simple chica sin fortuna. Ni siquiera puedo reclamar nada- dijo echándose a la cama.

-Pero Alice, si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que Jasper te ama y luchará por ti.

-Jasper no tiene el mismo ímpetu que Edward, él es más… obediente- suspiró.

-Entonces necesita de tu fuerza ¿no vas a luchar por él?- le pregunté.

-No Bella, yo también tengo mis sueños y voy a luchar por ellos. Si Jasper me ama tendrá que luchar contra sus padres sólo. Ya no quiero verlo más- se acurrucó en mi regazo mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos negros despeinados. Había llegado a querer a Alice como a una hermana, me daba mucha tristeza por lo que estaba pasando, sabía cómo se sentía, yo también me había sentido así una vez.

* * *

**Hola, mil disculpas por la demora, ahora sí estoy libre para continuar ininterrumpidamente. Lles dejo este regalito navideño. Muchas felicidades a todas.**

**Besitos besitos.**

Pd. estoy también aperturando una nueva historia en unas horas ojalá se puedan pasar a leerla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos.**

**Bella y Edward están enamorados, dejan atrás el pequeño pueblo donde vivían para ir a la gran ciudad. ¿Podrá su amor resistir en este nuevo mundo lleno de maldad? **

**Secuela de Bellicienta**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE PROTOCOLO**

Mes sentía muy triste por Alice, apenas atendía las clases de modales que nos daba mi abuela, mientras encontraba un buen tutor.

-Bella, cariño, tengo algo que conversar contigo- dijo mi abuela unos días después, apenas la oí porque estaba en la ventana atenta a ver el auto de Edward aparecer. Venía todas las tardes antes del crepúsculo. –Que ansiosa estas, hasta me recuerdas a mi cuando tu abuelo me cortejaba- sonrió sentándose a mi lado.

-Edward está feliz ayudando a aquel médico inglés, creo que deberíamos hacerle una visita abuela- le dije para recordarle que ese doctor también era Cullen.

-Si querida hay que invitarlo a tomar el té, no olvides decírselo a tu novio. Pero tengo otras noticias, hoy me encontré con algunas conocidas, de la familia Masen- giré mi cabeza en el acto al oír el apellido de Edward. –Tienen hijas mas o menos de tu edad y no tienen institutriz o tutor, van a una escuela para señoritas. Todas ya pasaron o están como tu cerca de sus 16 y necesitan esas instrucciones para entrar en sociedad. Creo que Alice y tu podrían ir allí hasta que puedas ingresar a una escuela formal o a la universidad. Mis ideas universitarias para ti parecieron sorprenderlas, dicen que soy muy moderna pero el tiempo ha cambiado, una señorita no solamente debe educarse para ser una buena madre- me dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias abuela, aunque aún no encuentro mi camino, no sé que podría colmar mis expectativas. Es tan difícil. Para Edward, Emmet y Alice todo parece mas fácil, saben que hacer o al menos tienen idea- me sentí triste.

-Eso es algo que llega de pronto, te apoyaré en lo que decidas, aunque quieras ser bailarina- soltó una pequeña carcajada y yo también, mis pies eran muy torpes para eso. –Cuando era niña soñaba con ser una bailarina de ballet famosa pero no tuve la suficiente voluntad ni siquiera para inscribirme en una escuela de danzas. Quiero que tú tengas esa oportunidad.

-De bailar- dije asustada, ella rió más fuerte.

-No pequeña, de elegir que hacer con tu vida, no te acompañaré por siempre y lo que mas sueño no es dejarte mis bienes o el dinero de las acciones o las rentas. Quiero irme sabiendo que eres feliz, es todo lo que pido.

-Gracias- le dije con cariño.

-Todavía no me dices que opinas de la academia para señoritas. Las primas de Edward están allí, creo que Alice y tu podrían asistir.

-¿Alice y yo? Suena genial, aunque las primas de Edward son realmente muy… difíciles- dije recordando como me trataron unos meses atrás.

-No creo que vayan las mismas clases, ellas tienen varios años allí, seguramente saben como comportarse y todas esas rimbombantes etiquetas de sociedad. Ojalá la etiqueta pudiera hacer mas por el carácter pero es un buen lugar para hacer nuevas amigas ¿qué opinas, podrás convencer a la pequeña duendecilla? La veo tan triste que me parte el alma- dijo con pesar, yo también estaba preocupada por mi prima.

-Está bien, la convenceré que me acompañe, creo que podríamos asistir- parecía buena idea, salvo por Victoria y Tanya el lugar sonaba interesante. Aprender más cosas me atraía, era muy poco lo que sabía de este lugar y del mundo en general.

.

.

-¿Vas a ir a la academia francesa de protocolo?- preguntó Edward sorprendido.

-Es temporal, hasta que me admitan en la universidad o encuentre algo más… interesante que estudiar- le dije, al parecer no le hacía gracia la dichosa escuela de protocolo.

-Lo siento, está bien… creo. He visto a muchas de mis primas y amistades allí, por años y no creo que les haya servido. Claro para los modales y esas cosas pero todas son unas pretenciosas. Creo que salen mas soberbias que cuando entraron- dijo confundido, ya me empezaba a cuestionar si era buena idea.

-Lo dejaré si veo que no es bueno para mí. Mi abuela no ha podido encontrar un tutor y me ha propuesto esta alternativa y me agrada, así no estaré todo el día en casa y Alice podrá salir y distraerse- miré al techo para no seguir tratando de descifrar la mirada decepcionada de mi novio.

-Está bien princesa, te apoyo, es sólo que jamás pensé verte ir a esa escuela. ¿Me permitirás ir por ti cuando salgas?- me sonrió.

-Claro, eso me encantaría- le devolví la sonrisa. –Edward no quería preguntarte pero ¿qué sabes de Jasper?- ya no podía contenerme más a pesar que Alice me dijo que no quería saber nada de él.

-No sé mucho sólo que la está pasando mal. Su padre es muy exigente con él por ser el único varón en toda su familia. Está asistiendo con Emmet a la escuela de leyes, Em dice que está muy triste pero que casi no habla- yo me había imaginado algo así, cuando estábamos en el pueblo podía ver lo mucho que él quería a Alice.

-Alice tampoco lo está pasando bien, sobre todo porque el otro día le presentaron a su novia… María-le dije.

-Eso es algo de su padre… lo mismo quisieron hacer conmigo pero me opuse. Jasper va a tener que decidir un día y no creo que sea fácil, su padre es mucho más exigente que el mío- se revolvió en su asiento recordando algo. Yo también me acordaba cuando quisieron comprometerlo con Rosalie pero Edward no había cedido.

-¿Cómo te va en el hospital?- le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-Es… genial. Hay tanto que hacer, me fascina. Siento que verdaderamente soy de utilidad, aunque hago cosas básicas me siento bien con lo que hago- sus ojos empezaron a brillar de una forma que yo conocía, estaba feliz.

-¿Y Carlisle cómo es?

-Es tan inteligente y rápido en cuanto a sus diagnósticos que me sorprende. Trabajar a su lado es un honor, no veo la hora de entrar en la escuela de medicina y poder serLE más útil.

-Me alegra tanto verte feliz- le sonreí.

.

.

-¿Ir a clases de etiquetas y modales? Ja, ja buen chiste- dijo secamente Alice cuando te comenté las ideas de mi abuela.

-Por favor Alice, no me dejes entrar sola allí, las primas de Edward también van ese lugar ¿recuerdas que te hable de ellas?- le dije para convencerla.

-¿Y qué soy yo, tu niñera?- me dijo cortante. Me dolió un poco pero lo atribuí a su decepción. –Lo siento Bella, ya he ido a ese tipo de lugares, cuando papá enfermó la bruj… mi madrastra me envió a una escuela de Charm, era la cosa mas falsa que puede haber. Todas están rogando que te caigas mientras caminas o bailas. Las niñas que asisten allí tiene el corazón podrido- me dijo muy tajante.

-Solo será un tiempo hasta que decida a que universidad entraré y que haré con mi vida. Tú aprendiste esas cosas, yo no sé comportarme en sociedad. Me daría mucha vergüenza acompañar a Edward a alguna reunión y no saber que hacer, además mi fiesta de 16 es en menos de un año- esa era mi última carta, la dichosa fiesta que Alice estaba preparando.

-Sólo por ti pero al primer desprecio que me haga una de esas alzadas me largo y antes le rompo su aristocrática carita- dijo mi pequeña amiga amenazante.

-Gracias- grité y la abracé. –Te veo más tranquila, pareces mejor- le dije tratando que me contara algo que parecía esconder.

-Jasper Hale me envió una nota, pidiéndome permiso para visitarme. Le devolví el encargo diciéndole que no deseaba verlo y me evitara su presencia. Por lo que a mí respecta hemos terminado- dijo muy segura.

-¿En serio? ¿No deberías darle una oportunidad para que se disculpara o que te de alguna explicación?- pregunté.

-No. Por mí puede casarse con esa niña rica. Yo voy a ser una diseñadora famosa, la escuela de modas abrirá después de fiestas estoy reuniendo todos mis diseños para presentarme a una audición. Verás como salgo adelante Bella y no habrá nadie que me vuelva a humillar por no ser huérfana, menos el señor Hale- dijo con mucha dureza en su voz, parecía que había superado la etapa de tristeza, ahora empezaba la etapa de rebeldía. Al menos ya no lloraba.

.

.

Nos vestimos temprano para nuestro primer día de clases. Alice bajó después que yo con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Este traje es horrible, parezco monja de claustro- dijo mirando el uniforme.

-Te ves bien- le sonreí.

-Es la misma talla que el tuyo, al menos a ti te queda a media pierna. Mira, mi falda toca mis tobillos… tendrás que esperarme a que le suba la basta- salió corriendo mientras me dirigí al comedor.

-Será sólo una semana- dijo mi abuela mirando a las escaleras donde Alice acababa de desaparecer.

-¿Las fiestas navideñas las pasaremos acá?- pregunté.

-Me gustaría ir a Hammond pero dudo que tú estés feliz lejos de tu príncipe azul. Así que este año celebraremos la fiesta al estilo Chicago- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando llegamos me quedé asombrada, era un lugar grande y muy solemne, las rejas eran de hierro. Las alumnas vestían el mismo uniforme que nosotras, azul oscuro largo y una blusa celeste. Tenían una capa también azul que tocaba el suelo. Todas caminaban con elegancia y con la cabeza mirando al cielo, yo no podría hacer eso, me caería. Respiré hondo antes de bajar. Alice no paraba de aguantar sus carcajadas.

-Ya deja de temblar, estas sólo son niñas consentidas que no saben mover un dedo. Nosotras sabemos trabajar duro y tenemos muchas otras cualidades, ni se te ocurra pensar que son mejores que tú- me dijo advirtiéndome.

Una mujer entrada en años vino a recibirnos, tenía la mirada seria y si expresión parecía un buitre viejo.

-Señora Cullen, bienvenida. La directora la espera. Las señoritas Cullen por aquí por favor- dijo mirándonos de pies a cabeza.

-Ellas son Isabella Swan mi nieta y Alice Brandon, mi sobrina de New York- les dijo muy solemne. Parecía que abuelita sabía como portarse en todos los lugares.

-Si claro- dijo apenas la mujer. Alice tomó mi mano para seguirla, caminaba rápido.

Nos llevó a un gran salón dónde estaban otras tres profesoras.

-Bienvenidas, señoritas… Swan y Brandon- nos recibió una de ellas.

-Necesitamos evaluarlas en todas las disciplinas a fin de saber donde debemos reforzar su comportamiento- Nos indicaron sentarnos en unas carpetas y nos pusieron una prueba sencilla. Luego nos llevaron a una amplia mesa donde había mas de 10 cubiertos al lado de 4 platos y 3 copas. No tenía idea que hacer. Después me pidieron caminar de uno a otro lado del salón. Veía con susto como Alice hacía todo mal pero a propósito. Al final nos llevaron a una sala de espera todavía el corazón me latía con fuerza.

-¿erraste todo a propósito? –le pregunté a Alice.

-Quería estar en la misma clase que tu. Bella, casi caes tres veces y las cucharillas pequeñas y largas son para mantequilla, no para postre- me dijo riendo. De pronto un de las profesoras se acercó a nosotras

-Irán a la misma clase, el aula básica. Síganme por favor- nos dijo con cara estirada. Nos llevó a un aula dónde por mas de dos horas una profesora nos habló de la importancia de la etiqueta en la vida de la mujer. Acabé tan cansada como si hubiese hecho ejercicio, soportar tal discurso fue heroico.

-Vamos a caminar, creo que es hora del refrigerio, me muero de hambre, esa profesora es capaz de aburrir a un santo- caminamos hacia la cafetería.

-¿Isabella?- escuché mi nombre en un grupo de muchachas, una pelirroja me miraba, la reconocí al instante. Victoria, a su lado una rubia alta y delgada, Tanya.

-Hola- dije sonriéndoles tímidamente.

-¿Ella es la novia de Edward?- dijo a su lado una morena algo mas baja de estatura, su largo cabello negro le llegaba a la cintura.

-Eso dicen, a mí no me la han presentado oficialmente- dijo Tanya mirándonos.

-Hola soy María Houston mucho gusto… conozco a Edward- me dijo tendiéndome la mano. La saludé aunque en mi otra mano Alice hundía sus uñas, no entendía que pasaba.

-Hola- dije algo confundida. –Soy Bella Swan, ella es mi prima Alice- le dije tratando de que la pequeña avanzara y las saludara.

-Ya nos conocemos- dijo María sonriéndole. –Bella, me gustaría que fueras a mi casa el viernes por la noche, hay un coctel. Tengo entendido que estudiaste un tiempo con mi novio Jasper en el pueblo dónde vivías- y entonces comprendí porque Alice se comportaba de esa manera, así que ella era la novia de Jasper.

-Nos conocimos muy poco realmente- le dije para excusarme.

-No importa, quiero saber todo de él, su padre me cuenta como es pero él no habla- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Ya te dije que para que se le suelte la lengua tienes que darle algo de alcohol- dijo Victoria sonriendo.

-Te podemos facilitar un poco- dijo Tanya con picardía.

-El licor está prohibido- dijo Alice hablando por primera vez.

-Sabías hablar, pensamos que también eras muda- la miró Victoria con desdén. –Esa ley está a punto de derogarse, es un completo estorbo, nadie la cumple. Creo que tu novio necesita algo más que licor para soltarse- le dijo de vuelta a María.

-Su madre dice que es muy retraído, apenas he logrado escuchar su voz ayer cuando estuve a punto de caer de un caballo, claro que lo hice a propósito, me tomó en sus brazos, es fuerte- dijo María muy entusiasmada mientras que las otras chicas incluyendo a las primas de Edward reían como locas.

-Es muy apuesto, tienes suerte María- dijo una chica casi albina.

-Si, yo lo escogí, lo vi la navidad pasada en casa del coronel Whitlock, el hermano de su madre. Pero siempre tiene ese semblante triste- María suspiró.

-Es porque no te decides a alegrarlo- Vitoria le lazó una mirada lasciva, me giré no quería seguir oyendo ese tipo de cosas. Alice estaba lívida escuchando todo eso pero con mucho interés. Traté de hacerle señas para irnos pero no me prestaba atención.

-Pero nadie está tan bueno como Edward Masen- dijo Tanya y algunas soltaron risitas cómplices. La sangre empezó a hervirme, como se atrevía a hablar así de mi novio.

-Lástima que no siga los pasos de su padre, mi abuelo dice que va a bajar mucho en sociedad- dijo otra chica regordeta y rubia. Tenía ganas de darle una trompada en su cara llena de granos.

-Edward es feliz con lo que hace- le corregí.

-Si, mi primo siempre ha encontrado placer en las cosas… simples- dijo Tanya mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Vámonos Bella, ya me cansé de chismorreo- dijo Alice abriéndose camino entre ellas que la miraban con asombro, apenas me despedí y la seguí.

-Son una manada de niñas mimadas, como se atreven a hablar de mi Jass como si fuera un pedazo de carne en un escaparate. Le voy a partir la cara a esa tonta y hueca…-mascullaba mientras caminaba furiosa.

-Alice, espera- le gritaba mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

-Quiero irme, no… mejor nos quedamos a escuchar sus planes, le están tendiendo una trampa. Damisela en peligro, el truco mas viejo de todos- mi prima gesticulaba y pateaba el suelo, nunca la había visto así. –Le voy a dar guerra, no voy a permitir que todo le salga tan fácil- dijo al final calmándose.

-Hola… estoy aquí. ¿Ya podemos regresar a clases?- le dije abrazándola.

-Te voy a enseñar un par de cosas Bella, me odiaré el resto de mi vida por hacer esto pero entraremos en el juego- no entendí muy bien eso pero rogaba porque Alice y Jasper pudieran ser felices.

Las clases fueron agotadoras, Edward no vino esa tarde, me envió un mensaje contándome que en el hospital había una emergencia por un tiroteo y Carlisle se quedaría de corrido. Mi novio no quería dejar solo a su mentor.

.

.

Al día siguiente tuvimos clases de vestuario y protocolo durante visitas. En el descanso Alice salió decidida. En cuanto nos encontramos con ellas mi prima se presentó.

-Hola, soy Alice Brandon, ayer estaba algo indispuesta, lo siento- dijo mirando a María y a Victoria.

-¿Brandon? De los Brandon de New York- dijo Victoria sonriéndole.

-Si, viví en Manhattan hasta hace unos meses- dijo Alice muy suelta de huesos.

-¿Manhattan?- chilló María. –Adoro ese lugar, los edificios son más altos que aquí, y el árbol de navidad del Centro Rockefeller es de ensueño. ¿En que lugar vivías?- le preguntó.

-En la calle 59 con la 6ta avenida- dijo mi prima sin dudar.

-¿Frente al parque central?- chilló María.

-Si, teníamos una vista espléndida del estanque- dijo Alice.

-Eso es genial, debes contarnos, es más divertido que las historias de María en México- dijo la chica gordita.

-Son aventuras en las tierras de mamá- dijo ella.

-No dejan de ser cuentos María. Pero dime porque viniste a Chicago- preguntó Tanya.

-Mi padre murió. Bella es mi única pariente- dijo ella abrazándome.

-Pues que bueno conocerte, necesitamos una asesora de modas, alguien que haya visto los últimos modelos de temporada- le dijo Victoria. Pasé media hora oyendo hablar a mi prima mientras las otras la oían absortas sobre los nuevos modelos de ropa, de zapatos, de vestidos y peinados. Al terminar, María me insistió en que fuesemos a la reunión que organizaban sus padres.

-Iremos a ese coctel, quiero conocer la guarida del enemigo- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-No- casi grité. –Alice, si lo estás haciendo para desquitarte…

-No es eso Bella, sólo quiero saber si lo están obligando… ¿qué harías tu en mi lugar?- me preguntó. No supe que decirle, yo sabía que Edward me amaba y si lo alejaban de mí también lucharía.

-Está bien. Sólo compórtate- la amenacé.

-Seré un ángel- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Oye ¿en serio vivías en Manhatan?- pregunté.

-No. Vivíamos en Conectitut ya te lo dije, cuando papá murió me enviaron a un sanatorio en Brooklyn pero compartí habitación con una señora que vivía en Manhatan- sonrió muy alegre de su confesión.

.

.

-¿Irás a la casa de los Houston?- me preguntó Edward al llegar por la tarde a visitarme.

-Si, una compañera de la escuela me invitó- dije haciéndome la inocente.

-Y ya sabes que ella… es la novia que le han impuesto a Jasper verdad- me dijo.

-Si. Pero eso no impedirá que podamos ser amigas- le dije ocultando mi rostro.

-Isabella Swan, me estas mintiendo descaradamente. Esa escuela te esta haciendo daño. Dime la vedad- exigió molesto.

-No puedo Edward- le dije haciendo puchero.

-Estas cambiando Bella. Lo veo, te oigo y no te reconozco. Dime que no es Alice la que organizó todo- me miraba muy interesado en saber la verdad.

-Edward confía en mí. Quizás parece otra cosa pero no hay mala intención… solo es…

-Entiendo perfectamente a Alice. Y compadezco a Jasper. No te inmiscuyas, Alice sabe como manejar esto porque es fuerte pero tu Bella, no conoces los ardides ni las intrigas. No te dejes llevar- me dijo abrazándome. Lo abracé con fuerza.

-No lo haré. Sólo que prometí ir- me derrumbé en sus brazos, sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo, fingir amistad estaba mal.

-Entonces tendré que asistir también a ese coctel- dijo él decidido.

-¿Iras?- le pregunté feliz.

-Sólo por ti. Odio las reuniones de sociedad- me dijo acomodando un mechón de mis cabellos detrás de mi oreja.

*****************

Bien tontita esta Bella, entiéndanla todo es nuevo para ella, hasta el trato, ya verán como aprende la reglas de la superficial sociedad de Chicago. Jeje me recuerda a mí cuando llegué a estudiar a la ciudad y creía que esos paquetitos que traían algo circular dentro eran chocolates o las pastillas que vendían en los baños eran para la gripe. Bendita inocencia...

Besitos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos.**

**Bella y Edward están enamorados, dejan atrás el pequeño pueblo donde vivían para ir a la gran ciudad. ¿Podrá su amor resistir en este nuevo mundo lleno de maldad? **

**Secuela de Bellicienta**

* * *

**LA SOCIEDAD**

Mi abuela se sintió indispuesta el viernes pero nos pidió que Alice y yo fueramos al coctel porque ya había aceptado la invitación.

-Bienvenidas Isabella, Alice- nos recibió María haciendo una reverencia tal como indicaban las reglas. Pero apenas llegamos a un salón donde estaban las demás muchachas de la academia su porte elegante se fue al agua.

-¿Ya llegó?- gritó Tanya.

-No, todavía, me muero de ganas de ver esa carita tan seria- decía María eufórica.

-No te preguntaba por tu flacucho novio… ah lo siento, hola Bella- dijo arrugando su nariz. De pronto se callaron y miraron a su derecha, en el umbral de la puerta apareció Rosalie, con un hermoso vestido lila, era la imagen de la perfección, parecía una de mis muñecas de porcelana. Vi en los ojos de todas la envidia que las carcomía.

-Buenas noches- saludó muy formal.

-Rose, que emoción, bienvenida hermanita- dijo María acercándose, Rosalie forzó una sonrisa, luego nos miró y se acercó a nosotras.

-Hola Bella, Alice, que gusto me da verlas- nos abrazó. –Creí que iba a morir de aburrimiento como en los otros cocteles- nos susurró al oído.

-Rose, ¿vendrá tu amigo?- dijo una de ellas, creo que se llamaba Lauren.

-Espero que sí. Debe llegar con los Masen- dije ella algo sonrojada.

-¿Nos lo podrías presentar?- dijo otra de ellas. Rose las miró molesta.

-No creo que sea posible- dijo y se dirigió a nosotras ignorándolas.

-¿Podemos salir de aquí?- nos preguntó Rosalie.

-Si claro- dijo Alice. Caminamos por un pasillo.

-Me enferman esa bandada de cuervos- dijo Rose molesta.

-Son muy extrañas- dije las dos me miraron y suspiraron.

-Alice, tienes que saber que…

-Si vas a decirme una sola palabra de… lo que creo que piensas decirme… mejor no sigas…

-Quizás no sepas de verdad… lo que pienso decirte, necesitas saber… no es lo que crees…- le dijo la rubia a Alice, miraba una a la otra, parecían estar hablando de Jasper pero no podría asegurarlo.

-Buenas noches Bella- escuché decir detrás de mí. Era Jasper, me giré y le di una gran sonrisa.

-Jasper, que bueno verte- le dije dándole un gran abrazo que me correspondió.

-Lo siento tanto- me susurró al oído.

-Creí que me habías dicho que se conocían muy poco- escuché María a detrás de nosotras.

- Fue poco tiempo- dije tratando de excusarme a mi lado Jasper había adoptado una posición rígida y una mirada fría. –Hola Jasie, como has estado- le dijo María acercándose a saludarlo. Él apenas la miró.

-Muy bien gracias- hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

-Tan distante como siempre, me gustan los retos- dijo María sonriendo. –Por favor pasen al salón, van a empezar la reunión- sonrió. –Por cierto vamos a brindar sólo con jugo de frutas pero si quieren agregarle algo más interesante a su bebida, en mi habitación tengo unas botellas… Vicky ya fue por ellas- no dijo disimuladamente. Y se fue sonriendo.

-Borracha, estúpida- dijo Alice molesta. –Lo siento, disculpen- se excusó agachando la cabeza.

-Pierde cuidado, opino lo mismo solo que mentalmente- dijo Rosalie. –Si mi madre supiera la clase de chica que es seguro que se opone a los deseos de mi padre.

Entonces al otro lado del salón vi a la única persona que hacía latir frenéticamente mi corazón. Estaba tan apuesto que quitaba el aliento. A su lado Emmet buscaba con la mirada.

-Rosalie, llegó Emmet. ¿Vamos a recibirlos?- les pedí.

-Trata de no parecer tan ansiosa Bella, no se ve bien en una señorita, todas las viejas estarán mirando- dijo Rose, acomodándose el cabello y mirando con devoción a Emmet. Caminamos lentamente hasta ubicarnos cerca de ellos.

-¿Por qué no puedo correr a saludarlo?- pregunté a Alice.

-Porque son los caballeros los que se acercan a las damas. Además no tienes ni que hacerlo, Edward viene para acá tan rápido que parece que vuela- dijo disimuladamente mirando a una esquina dónde Jasper estaba sentado al lado de María que parecía que hablaba y se respondía sola.

-Princesa- me dijo tomando mi mano y besándola. Me ruboricé un poco. –Que bueno verte. ¿Me permites escoltarte?- me ofreció su brazo. Caminamos hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban sus padres.

-Isabella- dijo su padre sonriéndome.

-Que gusto verte Bella- su madre se acercó y me dio un beso. –Permíteme presentarte a los padres señores Hale, los padres de Rosalie y Victoria- a su lado una pareja rubia y de facciones perfectas me miraban. Me saludaron muy formalmente.

-Isabella Swan Cullen es mi ahijada y nieta de la señora Marie Cullen- dijo Elizabeth presumiendo de mi apellido, sabía que era un pequeño desquite con su esposo que antes había estado en tratos con el señor Hale para unir a Edward y Rosalie en un matrimonio por conveniencia.

-Un placer, tengo el gusto de conocer a tu abuela- me dijo el señor Hale.

-Encantada- apenas hable y opté por parecer inexpresiva, uno de los consejos que me dio mi profesora en mi última clase cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía nada de protocolo.

-Ya llegaron los invitados de honor- me dijo Edward ofreciéndome su brazo nuevamente.

-¿Invitados?- pregunté, aparte de que servirían coctel no pensé que pasaría nada más.

-Es costumbre invitar a personajes ilustres para tener un motivo de reunirse y poder cotillear acerca de las últimas noticias. Es su forma de ponerse al día- Edward sonrió apenas.

-¿Entonces toda esta reunión es para chismear?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Si princesa y déjame decirte que muchas personas te están mirando. Seguramente se preguntan de dónde salió una criatura tan angelical como tu- dijo acercándose y depositando un suave beso en mi frente. Así que en lugar de relajarme me puse más nerviosa. Ahora me fijaría más en mis pasos y lo que diría.

Fui viendo cómo unas personas muy bien vestidas y de aspecto arrogante entraron al salón, conversaron con otros también estirados y brindaron por ser la clase más destacada.

-Ahora la conversación girará en torno a las inversiones y el dinero en el caso de los caballeros y de las nuevas parejas, fugas y demás chismes en el caso de las damas. Nosotros, los menores de edad debemos retirarnos a algún salón contiguo con los de nuestra edad. ¿Vamos?- me explicaba Edward de modo muy paciente. Era mi primera reunión en sociedad y me aturdía la cantidad de normas y frivolidades. Seguí caminando del brazo de mi novio, en cuanto llegamos al otro salón busqué a mis amigas. Alice estaba con Rosalie y Emmet conversando muy a gusto.

-Hola Edward, ¿recuerdas a mis amigas?- dijo Tanya apareciendo de pronto con las chicas con las que andaba.

-Si, tengo el placer de conocer a la mayoría. Mucho gusto- casi se me escapa un suspiro al verlo tan educado y correcto, es que Edward era todo perfección.

-Hola primo- escuché a un lado una voz varonil. Era Tyler aquel primo que una vez engañé en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward. –Hola Bella, que placer tenerte aquí ¿no quieres ir por unos canapés?- me invitó.

-Hola Tyler, gracias, no tengo hambre- dije, a lo que una de las chicas que estaba al lado de Tanya soltó una risita.

-No debería acaparar a las chicas Edward. Además creo que tu mejor amiga necesita conocer gente- le dijo Tayler, sentí levemente un poco más de presión en mi brazo.

-Bella es mi novia y no pienso dejarla mientras ella me quiera a su lado- dijo él cortésmente pero molesto.

-Vamos juguemos a algo divertido- escuché el grito de María, las demás chicas saltaron de alegría. –Qué les parece si jugamos al boogie-woogie- se veía entusiasmada.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Edward.

-Pero no conozco ese juego- dije interesada.

-Es un juego de bailes en parejas- me dijo todavía caminando.

-Pero nos sale bien el baile a nosotros- lo animé.

-Ellas van a escoger las parejas y no creo que conozcas la música que bailan- explicó de prisa. Me dio miedo, sólo bailaba con Edward y nada más aprendimos valses.

-Princesa si quieres podemos ver el juego desde el segundo piso- me dijo señalándome un lugar donde podría ver bien.

-Si, por favor, es que nunca he visto algo parecido- el rogué, él entendió y subimos.

-Pareces entretenida- me sonrió en cuanto nos sentamos, yo no dejaba de mirar, no quería perderme detalle.

-Todo esto es nuevo y algo confuso, a veces no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que hablan o de lo que ocultan- dije suspirando.

-Creo que es mejor así. Mantienes tu inocencia y eso es algo que ellas nunca conocieron, al ser criadas en sociedad eliminaron todo rastro de naturalidad. El objetivo de cada señorita una es conseguir un marido y una posición mejor que en la que nacieron. Y harán lo que sea por lograrlo, si tiene que hacer caer a una amiga lo harán. Sólo observa- me dijo pensativo.

-Tanya tu reparte a los chicos- dijo María que traía tarjetas rosas. Cuando todos recibieron su tarjeta se dirigieron hacia las cajas de disfraces y empezaron a buscar. Me parecía divertido y no le veía nada malo al juego.

Cuando todos se pusieron sus trajes o aditamentos María iba emparejándolos pero de pronto su rostro cambió. Se dirigió a Tanya y podría asegurar que intercambiaron palabras no muy gratas. Me di cuenta entonces la razón de su molestia.

Había parejas disfrazadas de bailarines, soldados, policías, gente de la mafia, comerciantes, vendedores y muchos más. Pero lo que me llamó la atención es que Jasper y Alice estaban parados el uno junto al otro, él con un disfraz de tendero y ella con un mandil. Parecían incómodos y no se miraban. Emmet estaba al lado de la chica albina vestido con un traje brillante y ella llevaba un vestido de lentejuelas. Rosalie, tenía en sus manos un largo tubo muy fino y Tyler a su lado tenía un sombrero ridículo y una pistola.

-Ahora que se han formado las parejas, empezará la parodia- dijo Edward. –Te habrás dado cuenta que no ha salido como ellas planeaban- sonrió. –Parece que las tarjetas se mezclaron y María ni Tanya tiene la pareja que deseaban- casi soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno entonces, cada pareja debe representar su papel, tienen 5 minutos para ponerse de acuerdo- dijo María aún molesta y se fue a reunir con un muchacho vestido de marinero.

-¿Y ahora que harán?- pregunté intrigadísima por lo que veía.

-La pareja que mejor represente el oficio y sea mas "amorosa" gana- me dijo fastidiado.

-¿Has jugado este juego antes?- le pregunté.

-Una vez me obligaron, en las últimas vacaciones. No pude zafarme porque me tomaron de sorpresa- me explicó.

-¿Y con quien te tocó?-

-¿Con quien crees?- dijo aún molesto.

-Supongo que con Tanya. ¿Tan malo fue?- no imaginaba que podrían haber hecho.

-Para mí sí- quise preguntarle más pero ene se momento escuché a María diciendo algo.

-Primero la pareja de baile- gritó la anfitriona. A su lado Tanya encendía una máquina extraña, era igual al fonógrafo pero no había que darle vueltas a la manija.

-Es un tocadiscos, funciona a corriente- Edward sonrió al ver mi curiosidad. La corriente era una de las cosas que me tenia más intrigada, en el pueblo por las noches sólo se usaban velas o lámparas, aquí sin embargo las cosas no se detenían por las noches, pues una luz artificial muy potente iluminaba todo. Y no sólo servía la corriente para iluminar sino para muchas otras cosas.

Una música de extraños instrumentos empezó a sonar, nunca había escuchado nada parecido. La chica albina tomó a Emmet y empezó a moverse, mi amigo se veía claramente perdido mientras alrededor de él ella bailaba muy extraño. Edward a mi lado empezó a reír.

-Es un estilo muy de moda se llama Jazz, los instrumentos que usan son trompeta y saxofón. Me imagino que Emmet en su vida a oído algo así- dijo calmándose un poco.

-Pues yo tampoco, los discos que papá tenía eran todos de música muy suave, además me cansaba pronto en hacer que funcionar el fonógrafo- me quejé. Todos reían por la falta de conocimientos de Emmet, al final aplaudieron y lo dejaron en paz.

-Ahora tendrán que hacer lo mismo la pareja de proletarios- sonrió María. Miré a Edward buscando respuesta.

-Se les llama así a las clases más bajas, los obreros o marginados, en este caso al parecer es una parodia a una pareja de color- escuché una música no tan movida como la anterior. –Si, es un blues, la música proviene de un lugar muy lejano de donde traían a los esclavos- recordé las clases de historia, la época mas triste para mí, nunca pude entender porque se trataba así a otras personas. Aunque conocía muy poca gente de color.

Jasper y Alice estaban parados uno frente al otro, entonces ella sonrió y empezó a bailar, él la tomó de la cintura y se movieron muy acompasados, él la hizo girar un par de veces y se separaron, ella empezó a mover sus pies de forma extraña y para mi total asombro y el de María y Jasper también hizo lo mismo que Alice, se turnaban, luego volvieron a juntarse y bailaron muy pegados. Al final él la levantó del suelo y terminaron de bailar con ella en sus brazos. Muchos aplaudieron yo no podía apartar mi vista de ellos dos. Se miraban de forma tan tierna que se notaba que tenían algo especial

-La siguiente pareja- gritó María furiosa.

-Nos sabía que Jazz dominara ese ritmo, usualmente los sureños no bailan esa música- comentó Edward. Yo estaba feliz por ellos. Empezó otro ritmo pero ya no me interesé en el juego, trataba de ver si Alice y Jasper conversaban, los busqué con la mirada pero habían desaparecido.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- me preguntó Edward un rato después.

-Si, estoy cansada pero no puedo volver sin Alice- le dije buscando a mi prima.

-No puedes irte Bella, todavía no hemos visto la película- dijo María cuando nos vio bajar.

-¿Película?- dije sorprendida.

-Si, tenemos una sala de proyección, quédate. Mi papá ha conseguido una película alemana: Metrópolis- dijo muy contenta.

-¿Podemos?- le dije a Edward que parecía dudar.

-Está bien princesa, sólo que esa película es muy rara- dijo.

-¿Las has visto?- pregunté emocionada porque hasta ahora no había visto ninguna proyección.

-Sólo he leído opiniones pero el argumento no es bueno- dijo él. Pasamos a un gran salón dónde había muchos cojines esparcidos y una mesa llena de bocaditos. Cada cual tomaba algo y se sentaba. Edward y yo nos acomodamos, él detrás de mí. A lo lejos vi a Rosalie y Emmet sentados muy cerca. María había obligado a Jasper a permanecer a su lado, él volvía a tener esa expresión triste. Alice no estaba por ningún lado. Me preocupé.

-¿Puedo estorbarlos un poco?- escuché a mi prima.

-Claro, puedes estorbar cuanto quieras enana- le sonrió Edward.

-Eres un presumido Romeo de segunda- le dijo ella muy contenta arrojándonos un cojín. La película empezó y con cada nueva escena entendía menos. Había una enorme ciudad con mucha gente. Debajo de aquella ciudad vivían trabajadores. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida y tuve muchos sueños extraños, crímenes, persecusiones y sangre. Desperté asustada.

-Tranquila princesa, estoy aquí- escuché su voz mientras me atraía a su pecho y masajeaba mi espalda.

-Es la cosa más espantosa que he visto. Me da asco- que quejaba Alice, vi hacia la pantalla, sólo habían letras en alemán. Las luces se encendieron.

-¿Les gustó?- preguntó María muy emocionada. Algunas dijeron que sí.

-¿Tiene moraleja?- preguntó Edward.

-No es un cuanto de hadas ni una historia religiosa. Las películas de ahora no necesitan moraleja, las imágenes impactantes no las necesitan- dijo ella muy segura.

-Pues no entiendo porque perder mas de una hora de nuestra vida en algo que no nos ayuda en nada. No vi ningún mensaje, nada que nos pueda ser de utilidad- dijo mi novio muy seguro.

-Yo creo que el planteamiento de las clases sociales es bueno- dijo Tyler.

-¿Entonces crees que esté bien distribuidas las clases sociales? Los ricos viviendo en la superficie mientras que los pobres y trabajadores están en unos sótanos y sólo deben trabajar?- casi gritó Alice.

-Yo no hice la sociedad, siempre ha sido así. No veo la necesidad de cambiar nada- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Debe ser porque sólo tienes que abrir la boca para recibir lo que quieres, si tuvieras que ganártelo con esfuerzo y se aprovecharan de ti si que reclamarías- le dijo Emmet.

-A mi me gustó mucho la heroína de la película se llamaba María igual que tu- dijo la chica albina mirando a la novia de Jasper.

-Si, mi papito me compró esa película porque la heroína y yo compartimos el mismo nombre- dijo nuestra anfitriona muy feliz.

-No creo que ella haya hecho mucho, solo instaba a los trabajadores a resignarse. ¿Crees que con amor se llena la barriga?- le dijo Alice mordaz.

-Pues creo que el amor puede más que la fuerza- sonrió la aludida. –Y no hay nada que haga más feliz a la gente que el amor. ¿Verdad Jasie?- dijo mirando a Jasper.

-No me gustó la película- dijo él secamente, el rostro de María decayó.

-Rosalie, Jasper, sus padres están a punto de irse. Isabella, tu chofer ya está aquí- la madre de María entró de pronto y todos dimos por concluida la reunión.

-Quería llevarte a casa- dijo Edward sin soltar mi mano.

-Mañana podremos vernos, además creo que en tu coche van tus padres y Emmet- le dije sonriendo.

-Está bien princesa, iré a buscarte mañana. Te quiero- me dijo ayudándome a subir al auto. Había sido un día tan extraño, todo era nuevo, no me casaba de mirar y aprender aunque había ciertas cosas que no me agradaban, la sociedad es muy extraña y está regida por reglas tontas.

************

Hola, gracias por seguir la historia. En el proximo capítulo por fin tendremos noticias del desaparecido padre de Bella.

Nos leemos, Besitos


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos.**

**Bella y Edward están enamorados, dejan atrás el pequeño pueblo donde vivían para ir a la gran ciudad. ¿Podrá su amor resistir en este nuevo mundo lleno de maldad? **

**Secuela de Bellicienta**

* * *

**EL REGRESO DE PAPÁ**

-Ni se te ocurra bajar del automóvil- me advirtió Alice.

-Pero yo también quiero ver esos adornos de navidad- me quejé.

-¡Nop! Le prometí a tu abuela que te mantendría en el auto, te amarraré si es preciso- me amenazó. –Además tengo que comprarte tu regalo, no sería sorpresa si miras- me hizo un ademan con la mano y bajó. Me hundí en el asiento molesta. Apenas podía ver la ciudad, creo que mi abuela exageraba, no creía ser capaz de volver a cruzarme con nadie de la mafia. Tal vez si sólo daba una miradita. Puse mi mano en la manija.

-Por favor señorita Bella, tengo hijos y quiero pasar una navidad con pavo en mi mesa- se quejó Jimmy el chofer. Me sentí peor, así que otra vez me recosté a esperar. Era la veinteava tienda en la que nos deteníamos y yo solo podía mirar desde el auto.

Estaba tan distraída revisando por tercera vez el interior de mis guantes que casi salto hasta el techo del auto cuando oí que la puerta se abría y alguien entraba veloz.

-Lo siento princesa, discúlpame por no anunciarme- era un Edward jadeante y parecía algo temeroso.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunté en shock.

-Nada Bella. Es sólo que vi tu auto y quise pasar a saludarte- parecía sincero pero yo lo conocía bien. Algo se estaba guardando.

-Claro… ¿y el hospital está al frente verdad?- dije en forma inquisitiva, me miró y desvió mi mirada. Ajá, algo pasaba.

-No. Simplemente estaba cerca de aquí acompañando a mi madre en sus compras- otra vez mentía.

-Entonces déjame saludar a Elizabeth- le dije mirando por la ventana.

-Bueno está cerca de aquí, creo que en una de las tiendas, son enormes. ¿Y Alice?- dijo mirando hacia afuera.

-Está en esa tienda de juguetes- le señalé.

-Excelente, tengo un encargo para ella- y sin decir más bajó y fue a grandes zancadas hacia la tienda. Unos momentos después Alice subió con él.

-Bella, creo que tengo que comprar muchas cosas más, que tal si tu y Edward van de paseo y me vienen a recoger en unas horas… es más creo que podré tomar un taxi a casa- ahora también la enana me ocultaba algo. Seré algo ingenua en esta ciudad pero se reconocer una mentira de la gente que quiero.

-Está bien- dije sin mirarlos.

-Jimmy, ¿puedes llevarnos al parque Jackson por favor?- dijo Edward

-¿Por qué tan lejos? Pregunté

-Quiero dar un largo paseo con mi novia- dijo dándome una de sus sonrisas hipnotizantes.

-Si no confías en mi- me encogí de hombros. Bordeamos el lago Michigan y pude observar mucha gente patinando. Después de una hora de camino bajamos.

-Esta parte del lago es la más hermosa- dijo tomando mi mano. Caminamos un poco, hicimos muñecos de nieve y nos pasamos el día muy contentos. Comimos algo por allí. Me di cuenta que el día ya estaba por terminar, así que iniciamos el camino de regreso. Llegamos cuando casi oscurecía, para mi total desconcierto el auto se detuvo en casa de Edward y no en la mía. Lo miré otra vez con desconfianza.

-Le dije a Jimmy que nos detuviéramos para que saludaras a mamá- me dio la mano para descender, me regaló una sonrisa tan tierna que no pude negarme. Sabía que algo me ocultaba pero era tan adorable. Confiaba en que me contaría al llegar a casa, después de todo, éramos los mejores amigos además se novios.

De ponto escuché pasos rápidos a mi espalda, vi de reojo que Edward se giró y todo pasó muy rápido, cuando pude darme cuenta, mi perfecto novio estaba en el piso helado, alguien con abrigo grueso pasó a mi lado y lo empujó cuando él se levantaba del suelo, luego lo tomó de las solapas y le estampó un golpe en el rostro, no pude soportarlo más y empecé a gritar.

-Suéltelo, maldito cobarde, animal…- me lancé a su espalda mientras que con una mano lo jalaba del cabello y con la otra trataba de estrangularlo. Al bote la escuela de modales, no había etiqueta para estos casos.

-Bells- oí decir de pronto, era una voz rasposa y familiar. La puerta de la casa de los Masen se abrió y ambos padres de Edward salieron corriendo, Elizabeth ayudaba a Edward a levantarse mientras que el papá de mi novio se interpuso en el camino de aquel hombre que quería seguir lastimando a mi Edward.

-Bella, suéltalo- escuché la voz del señor Masen. Obedecí, me bajé de la espalda de ese sujeto y corrí a sus brazos.

-Como te atreviste Masen- la voz del atacante me dejó helada, creía que había sido una alucinación cuando escuche mi nombre segundos atrás pero no. Era la voz mas conocida en el mundo solo que ahora parecía amenazante. Me giré lentamente.

De pie, con una barba crecida, sucio y con un abrigo grueso y desarrapado estaba mi padre.

-¿Papá?- murmuré.

-Bells- su mirada fiera se suavizó pero mantuvo su distancia. -¿Bells porque?- me dijo dolido. No entendía lo que pasaba.

-Charlie…- dijo Edward avanzando un poco, vi que su blanca camisa estaba manchada de sangre.

-No te me acerques o voy a matarte- lo amenazó mi padre.

-No le hables así a Edward- le dije llorando.

-Si no lo viera con mis propios ojos no lo creería Bella. Me has defraudado hija- me miraba con tristeza.

-Creo que deberías oír a tu hija Charlie, antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas o creer una sola parte de la historia- dijo el señor Masen.

-Pasa por favor y hablemos civilizadamente- dijo Elizabeth.

-Quiero a mi hija de vuelta, ahora- gritó mi padre enfurecido.

-No se la puede llevar así- dijo Edward, su padre lo detuvo con un brazo y me protegió a mí con el otro.

-¿Qué te pasa papa?- dije sollozando ya no podía contener mis lagrimas.

-Charlie cree que te trajimos con engaños y que yo… me he aprovechado de ti- dijo Edward algo avergonzado.

-¿Qué?- grité limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Tu vienes conmigo ahora jovencita, yo soy tu padre, tienes solo 15 años, eres una niña- alargó una mano para alcanzarme y lo evité.

Un fuerte sonido me asustó, era el auto de mi abuela que se detuvo enfrente de nosotros. Ella bajó ayudada por el chofer que nunca supe en que momento había salido a buscarla.

-¿Charlie Swan, porque haces escándalo sin preguntar?- chilló ella.

-Marie Cullen, te robaste a mi nieta ¿Qué quieres que pregunte?- dijo él mirándola.

-Tú te robaste a mi hija, ella al menos era feliz con nosotros, no una esclava. Y no me robé a mi nieta, tengo derecho sobre ella, mas cuando la dejaste con esa arpía que la maltrataba. Ahora pasa antes que te grite en la calle todo lo que pienso de tu nueva esposa- para ser pequeña mi abuela era atemorizante.

-Por favor, pasen, estos asuntos no deben resolverse en la calle- dijo Elizabeth quien me tomó de una mano y me hizo entrar.

-No entiendo nada- dije abrazándome a ella.

-Recibimos un telegrama esta mañana de Hannah, al parecer tu padre llegó hace unos días al pueblo y tu madrastra le dio su versión de los hechos. Según Hannah tu padre fue hace dos días a nuestra casa del pueblo a preguntar por nosotros y amenazó con matar a Edward. Por eso apenas supimos que Charlie estaba de camino a Chicago envié a Edward a buscarte para que no presenciaras esto. Queríamos hablar primero con él- se excusó ella.

-Lo siento princesa- dijo Edward a mi lado. Tomé aire para enfrentar lo que venía, las malvadas de Jessica y su madre de seguro soltaron todo su veneno en mi pobre padre y lo pusieron en contra de los Masen y de paso también de mi abuela.

-Ahora te voy a contar como encontré a mi nieta a la que por cierto me escondiste todos estos años- dijo mi abuela mirando a papá. Él me miraba de reojo, yo estaba entre Edward y Elizabeth. El señor Masen de pie a un lado.

-Recibí una carta del pueblo donde vivían- continuó mi abuela. –que por cierto me envió este jovencito, quise ir a investigar y una noche pasé por una pequeña casa donde Bella estaba encerrada, llorando y llena de cenizas. Era una sirvienta, sus ropas viejas, sus manos estropeadas. Así es como la encontré ¿creías que la iba a dejar para que esas dos la siguieran haciendo sufrir?- le increpó.

Papá no dijo nada pero se veía confundido.

-Charlie, tal vez te cueste creernos pero es cierto. Tu esposa no era buena con Bella. La maltrataba por eso quisimos traerla con nosotros pudimos llevarla algunos días a nuestra casa pero Amanda nos demandó y la encerró. Hasta que su abuela llegó no pudimos verla- dijo Elizabeth.

-La habríamos secuestrado de haber sido necesario-afirmó el señor Masen.

-¿Es cierto eso?- Charlie me miraba como si no creyera lo que había oído.

-Es cierto, desde que te fuiste sufrí mucho. No sabía dónde estabas, entonces…- me detuve, no quería acusar a nadie.

-Cuéntale a tu padre lo que tenías que hacer, yo veía cada día como les servías, ni siquiera ibas a ir a la escuela…- escuché decir a Edward.

-Bella siempre ha sido muy laboriosa… ¿que hay con la escuela?- preguntó mi padre que aún parecía no creerle a nadie.

-Mi madrastra no quería enviarme a la escuela, yo hacía todas las cosas en casa porque no podíamos pagar a alguien que las haga…

-Pero si tenía una cuenta en el banco…suficiente para más de un año…

-¿Papá dónde has estado?- le solté de pronto. Era lo que mas quería saber. Imaginaba que cuando él volviera correría a sus brazos y me diría lo mucho que me extrañó no que llegaría a golpear a Edward.

-Es muy largo de contar Bella. Te lo diré todo cuando lleguemos a casa- me dijo mas calmado.

-Yo no regresaré al pueblo- le dije con tristeza.

-¿Qué?

-No vuelvo allá. Desde que te fuiste solo sufrí, no pienso volver con ellas- grité.

-Nadie te obligará pequeña- mi abuela me miraba con seguridad.

-Bella, si no volví antes fue porque me asaltaron y fui llevado a California a trabajar en unas minas de oro. Cada día pensaba en ti, logre escapar pero no tenía dinero y regresé como pude. Cuando llegué no te encontré, casi me vuelvo loco- dijo furioso.

-Y entonces creíste lo primero que te contaron esas dos víboras ¿verdad?- dijo mi abuela.

-Me dijeron que Edward se había propasado con Jessica y que te llevaba al bosque para… que huiste de casa y te fuiste a vivir con él en casa de sus padres- dijo muy fastidiado mi padre.

-¿Y tu les creíste? ¿Acaso no sabes cómo soy? Me conoces desde que nací ¿Cómo pudiste creerles?-Rompí a llorar no me dolía tanto las calumnias que me levantaban como el que papá les hubiese creído.

-Yo… sólo quería verte, recuperarte. No me importaba lo que haya pasado. No estaba molesto contigo sino con él- miró con furia a Edward. -¿Es cierto que pasaron la noche en una cueva en el bosque?- mi padre tenía el seño fruncido.

-Es cierto- dijo Edward. –La encontré desmayada y llovía, no podíamos regresar a casa. Lo más sensato fue que pasáramos la noche allí- mi padre lo miraba con mucha rabia como queriendo golpearlo nuevamente.

-Fue ella- grite, no dejaría que nadie pensara mal de nosotros y menos por intrigas. –Tu esposa me dejó sola en el bosque. Me dijo que iríamos por leña y nunca regresó por mí. Me perdí, creí oír lobos y me asusté, tropecé y caí en un charco. Edward me rescató, eso es lo que pasó. Luego cuando regresé a casa esa señora me golpeó, dijo que era… una sin.. vergüenza, arribista…y…- callé no pude seguir hablando, Elizabeth me abrazó y me acurrucó en su pecho.

-¿Te dijo todo eso?- preguntó mi padre asqueado.

-Y la mandó a dormir al establo- concluyó Edward.

-¿dormías con los animales?- papá estaba tan avergonzado.

-Debiste hablar primero Charlie, siempre has sido así de impulsivo, haces lo primero que te viene a la cabeza. Bueno ya la encontraste, todo lo que te dijeron es mentira. La verdad es que Bella está muy bien viviendo conmigo, tiene una gran casa, está cerca de los Masen, está estudiando y pronto la enviaré a la universidad- concluyó mi abuela.

-Pero… es mi hija. No puedo irme sin ella- suspiró mi padre.

-Creo que Bella y Charlie deben hablar un momento a solas- Elizabeth me acarició la cabeza y tomó de un brazo a Edward quien tenía un labio hinchado. Me miró con cariño y salió seguido de su padre. Mi abuela se puso de pie.

-Creo que necesito un te- caminó detrás de los Masen. Sin pensarlo dos veces me puse de pie y corrí a abrazar a mi padre que me recibió con un fuerte abrazo. No me importó lo sucio que estaba, tenerlo otra vez conmigo era lo que pedía cada noche.

-Pequeña- dijo tomándome entre sus brazos –Te eché tanto de menos. Dime que vendrás conmigo- eso me hizo tensarme.

-Papá. No quiero irme, soy feliz aquí. Por favor, no me pidas que regrese por favor- lo abracé más aún, rogándole que no me llevara. La ciudad empezaba a agradarme, Edward vivía aquí y mi abuela me adoraba.

-Bella. Perdóname por dudar de ti, por dejarte, si hubiese sabido que te maltrataban. Pero esto no se quedará así, voy a pedirle cuentas a esas…

-¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Te lastimaron? Allá en California- sólo pensar que estuvo meses sufriendo más que yo me apenaba.

-No mucho, había días que no comía pero me las ingeniaba. Voy a presentar cargos contra esa gente. Lo importante es que ahora te tengo. Si deseas vivir aquí comprendo, es una gran ciudad y hay escuelas. Es lo mejor para ti. Iré al pueblo unos días a arreglar unos asuntos y volveré. Estaré donde tú estés mi pequeña- me daba besos en la cabeza.

-Pues en mi casa eres bien recibido, hay mucho lugar- mi abuela entró sonriendo.

-No quiero vivir arrimado- mi padre todavía estaba esquivo con ella.

-Dije que hay espacio no que te voy a mantener. Si lo que quieres es pagar por el lugar, no me opongo. Podrías hacerlo con tu trabajo, siempre necesito ayuda, somos solo tres chicas en esa gran casa, nos vendría bien un poco de protección- papá se relajó un poco.

-Gracias.

-Ahora que todo está claro, pasemos a la mesa, la cena está servida, debes tener hambre Charlie- Elizabeth tenía el don de suavizar a la gente, sus modales sencillos y amables me hacían admirarla mucho.

La cena fue rápida, luego nos marchamos a casa.

-Me alegra que hayas aparecido, Bella siempre te recordaba, ahora será completamente feliz- mi abuela Marie y papá eran mas amistosos.

-Mañana iré al pueblo, volveré en unos días-le dijo papá

-Está bien, procura llegar antes de noche buena. Alice, y yo cuidaremos bien de Bella. Además su novio viene a verla a diario- sentí a mi lado que papá se crispaba.

-¿Novio?- no sabía dónde mirar, mis mejillas se encendieron. Porque abuelita tenía que arruinar el momento.

-Edward y yo somos novios papá- apenas pude sostener su dura mirada.

-Entonces…

-Es un joven muy educado, me agrada. Me ayudó a encontrar a mi nieta, sé que casi le cuesta la vida escribirme. Rescató a Bella del bosque cuando tu mujer la dejó allí para que se perdiera. Hace sonreír a mi nieta. Trabaja de voluntario en el hospital y pronto lo admitirán en la escuela e medicina. Si, me agrada mucho- con semejante alabanza a Edward mi padre no tuvo nada más que decir.

Papá se marchó a la mañana siguiente, todavía no digería bien eso del noviazgo. La abuela le había dado los papeles de nuestra casita del pueblo que mi madrastra había dejado empeñada en un banco.

Yo estaba más que feliz, había recuperado a mi padre, la navidad estaba muy cerca. Todo parecía ser perfecto.

Terminamos de arreglar la casa, sólo faltaban unos días para la noche buena, papá escribió un telegrama diciendo que llegaría en tres días.

* * *

Hola chicas he vuelto, he estado algo triste porque me plagiaron mi fic Una Vida sin ti. Y hoy he encontrado la primera parte de Bellicienta en un blog, sin los créditos, ni mi nombre. No he dado permiso para que la publiquen y la verdad se siente feo que se roben así las historias. Creo que ultimamente ha habido muchos plagios pero no lo vamos a permitir, debemos ser originales.

Bueno ya tengo listo el siguiente capítulo que obviamente es la navidad. Hay muchas cosas que irán revelándose.

Nos leemos.

Besitos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos.**

**Bella y Edward están enamorados, dejan atrás el pequeño pueblo donde vivían para ir a la gran ciudad. ¿Podrá su amor resistir en este nuevo mundo lleno de maldad? **

**Secuela de Bellicienta**

* * *

**NAVIDAD**

Alice y yo habíamos recibido algunas invitaciones para tomar el te. En casa de Edward, de los Hale y de algunas otras compañeras de la academia.

No pudimos evadir la invitación de Tanya, era una reunión pre navideña. Llegamos puntuales, su casa era muy suntuosa, más que la de los Masen. Nos recibió con una gran sonrisa, según Alice tramaba algo.

-Que bueno verlas- María se nos acercó y con ellas algunas más de nuestras compañeras.

-Esta reunión va a ser memorable- dijo Tanya detrás de mí. Si, algo tramaba.

Tomamos el té en una salita muy bien decorada, éramos 8 chicas. Los pastelillos estaban deliciosos, hablábamos de modas, cine y sobre una exposición científica que se realizaría en dos años.

Nos dejaron a Alice y a mi la tarea de recoger los cubiertos, Rose se nos unió.

-Típico de estas inútiles, no saben más que ensuciar y mandar- decía mi prima.

-Jasper cariño, tu hermana está en la cocina- escuché decir a María que apareció con su "novio". Él agachó la cabeza al vernos, a Alice se le cayó un plato y se rompió.

-Alice, ten cuidado, esa vajilla es muy cara, que lástima que no hayas aprendido nada sirviendo a los Masen- María soltó una carcajada me enfurecí tanto.

-Y qué lástima tú que tengas un novio que no te quiere y que sólo te soporta por miedo a su padre- le grité, ya me había cansado de los buenos modales. Si ellas iban a atacarnos entonces nos defenderíamos.

-Cállate provinciana idiota. Hace poco recibí una carta de Jessica, tu hermanastra, la que casi se liga con Tyler, ¿recuerdas? La prima de Sir Mike Newton con quien me enganchaste- Tanya estaba parada en la puerta. –Me dijo que ustedes eran un par de cenicientas, Alice servía a los Masen y tú les servías a ella y a su madre. Ahora recoge lo que has tirado y no vuelvas a levantar la voz a ninguna de nosotras que sí tenemos clase- me gritó esa rubia tonta.

Jasper se soltó de María y se puso delante de nosotras.

-No les hables así, Bella y Alice son las mejores chicas que conozco- por fin Jasper había reaccionado y nos defendía.

-Jassy, no ves que nos mintieron- en eso aparecieron las demás compañeras de la academia. –Si, nos mintieron a todas, ellas no son como nosotras, no son de nuestra clase, se criaron en un pueblo, eran chachas que cocinaban, limpiaban y servían. No deben estar cerca de nosotras, la clase no se gana con dinero, es hereditaria. Vámonos Jass. Y ojalá que no volvamos a ver a esas dos en nuestra prestigiosa academia- María tomó del brazo a Jasper y lo jaló pero él se resistió, parecía estar a punto de reventar.

-¡No- gritó!. –Prefiero ser monje o mendigo a casarme con alguien tan engreída y vanidosa como tu- nos tomó de la mano a Alice y a mí y salimos casi a rastras. Todas nos miraban asustadas. Antes de salir entró Victoria, estaba ebria y jalaba a un muchacho vestido de blanco.

-Vamos James, no hay nadie en casa- la pelirroja casi soltó un grito cuando nos vio. Reconocí al instante a su acompañante, era James… aquel chico que conocí en la calle, el que mi abuela me había señalado como el ahijado del jefe de la mafia. Me sonrió.

-Buen día Isabella- me miró con tal intensidad que me asusté, luego reparó en Alice y su mirada cambió por completo, parecía sorprendido.

-¡Hazte a un lado!- gritó Jasper y salimos de esa casa.

Caminamos unas calles hasta que Alice fue la que habló.

-Ya me cansé de caminar. Si no dices nada mejor nos vamos a casa- le increpó a Jasper.

-Perdóname. Te dije el otro día en aquella reunión que iba a ser más fuerte, que tuvieras paciencia, he tratado de hablar con mi padre. Alice, ya no me importa lo que me pase. Vuelve conmigo por favor- puso una rodilla en el suelo. Casi me caigo de la impresión. Alice tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Jass, no hay nada que perdonar, levántate- mi prima lo abrazó y por una extraña razón me sentí una intrusa. Caminé un poco para darles algo de privacidad, escuche sus murmullos y luego vi que se fundían en un abrazo. Como extrañé a Edward en ese momento. Vi que Rose venía hacia nosotros.

-Ey, espérenme, como se les ocurre dejarme sola con esas… oh, se arreglaron- me dijo llegando a mi y mirando a la feliz pareja.

-Pensé que venías tras nosotras- le dije.

-Si pero me detuve a… si lo repites me enfadaré contigo- me amenazó sonriendo. –Pues empujé a María y a Tanya, creo que les eché a perder sus hermosos vestidos. Espero no volver a verlas aunque esta noche vamos a estar en problemas- parecía triste.

-¿Por qué? – me entristecía que por el dinero y la posición haya tanta gente infeliz.

-Papá va a retar a Jazz y por lo que vi hoy, mi hermano llegó a su límite. ¿Quieres que las dejemos en su casa?- me señaló su auto.

Subimos los cuatro al auto Alice y Jasper iban tomados de las manos. Al girar en una calle me di cuenta que estábamos cerca del hospital en el que trabajaba Edward, tenía tantas ganas de verlo que les pedí que me dejaran allí. Alice prometió enviar el coche de casa. Así que entré a buscar a mi novio.

-Buenas tardes, busco a... el Doctor Carlisle Cullen- pedí, ya que sería más fácil de ubicarlo y dónde estuviera ese doctor estaría Edward.

-¿Tienes cita?- preguntó una joven rubia que hablaba por teléfono.

-No, es personal- pedí.

-Este es un hospital, el médico atiende solo a pacientes- me dijo y continuó hablando como si yo no existiera. Ya estaba harta de los modales. Caminé decidida y entré, escuché sus gritos pero no me detuve, al cruzarme con una enfermera me indicó el área donde estaba el consultorio del doctor Cullen. Llegué después de varios minutos perdida.

Toqué la puerta y para mi suerte fue Edward el que me abrió.

-Princesa- me abrazó muy contento.

-Sir Edward, pasaba por aquí y quise verte, este hospital es un laberinto- me quejé.

-Pasa amor. Ven- dijo tomando mi mano. Era un consultorio grande. Edward ocupaba un escritorio y detrás de él había varios estantes, una balanza y varias cosas e jamás había visto. –Este es mi lugar de trabajo. Cuando los pacientes llegan les tomo la temperatura con esto, es un termómetro de mercurio, luego los peso en esta la balanza. En esta área podemos hacer las curaciones menores, ayer hice mi primera curación aunque todavía no me animo a coser heridas…- parecía tan feliz mostrándome su lugar de trabajo. –A partir de la otra semana podré ayudar a Carlisle en las urgencias- me dio un beso haciendo que saliera de mi trance.

-¿Estás muy ocupado?- pregunté.

-No. Estoy haciendo apósitos ¿quieres ayudarme?- me senté a su lado mientras sacada algunos frascos de algodón y vendajes. Me lavé bien las manos y él me las roció con un líquido amarillento.

-Si hubiese sabido que venías habría pedido el resto de la tarde libre. Me falta sólo una hora para salir, ¿porqué no me dijiste que vendrías?- preguntó.

-No sabía, fue imprevisto. A decir verdad mi abuela no sabe que vine. Fui con Alice a casa de Tanya-

-¿Hubo algún problema?- preguntó intuyendo mi malestar.

- Si. Parece que Jessica le escribió a Tanya y pues… ellas nos trataron mal a Alice y a mi, así que…- no me dejó terminar, estaba molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se les ocurre a esas…? Debiste darles su merecido, no debes permitir… te dije que no era buena idea eso de la academia francesa- si se había molestado.

-Tranquilo, Jasper y Rose se encargaron de eso. Por lo que a mi respecta no volveré a ese lugar ni a frecuentar a chicas tan estiradas.

-¿Jasper? ¿Jasper Hale?- preguntó asombrado.

-Si, nos defendió y nos sacó de aquella casa, le dijo a María que prefería ser monje o... mendigo a casarse con ella. Y se reconcilió con Alice- terminé de contarle.

-¿En serio? Pobre- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué le dices pobre?- me ofendí. –Acaso te parece mal…

-No princesa, no lo digo por tu prima. Cálmate. Es que conozco al padre de Jasper y es un tipo muy rígido. Jasper no mentía al decir que sería monje o mendigo. Su padre es capaz de desheredarlo y echarlo de su casa. En cuyo caso va a pasar momentos muy difíciles, hablaré con mi padre para ayudarlo pero no podemos inmiscuirnos mucho eso podría ocasionar la ruptura de su sociedad- recién comprendía todo. Al rebelarse de ese modo Jaspe quedaba en la calle. No me imaginaba un padre como el suyo. Se pronto sentí que la puerta del privado se abría. Una joven muy guapa salía de allí, parecía algo triste.

-Hasta luego doctor Cullen, espero verlo pronto- dijo, dándole la mano.

-Fue un placer señorita Platt- ese debía ser el doctor que le había tomado tanto aprecio a Edward. Era muy apuesto, rubio y de ojos celestes y profundos. Miraba con adoración a aquella joven. Creo que tanto andar con Alice me había hecho ser más inquisitiva en esos temas.

-Carlisle te presento a mi Bella- dijo Edward después que la paciente se marchó.

-Así que por fin conozco a la famosa Bella- se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mano como todo un caballero inglés.

-Yo también tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos doctor Cullen- dije con todo el protocolo que había aprendido. ¿Parecería muy falsa?

-Soy Carlisle, nada de doctor Cullen. Además tengo una conversación pendiente con tu abuela para esclarecer el árbol genealógico, ya que al parecer provenimos de la misma rama- parecía un hombre muy sencillo, conversamos mucho me sorprendía lo mucho que sabía de mí, Edward debió contarle muchas cosas, hice una nota mental para decirle a mi abuela que lo invitara a la cena de navidad ya que Edward había dicho que no tenía más familia en Chicago.

Tres días después papá regresó, mi abuela le había mandado a preparar una habitación cerca de la puerta de ingreso a la casa. Llegó lleno de regalos que me no me había permitido abrir hasta la navidad pero faltaba muy poco. No me dijo mucho sobre Jessica y su madre pero se molestó cuando la abuela le contó como nos había ofendido en casa de Tanya.

Habíamos recibido una invitación muy formal de los Masen, no sé que carita habré puesto que mi abuela y papá estuvieron de acuerdo. Edward me aseguró que Carlisle estaría presente esa noche, así todo quedó listo para pasar mi primera navidad en Chicago, al lado de todos los que amaba.

Llegamos media hora antes de la cena, la casa de Edward lucía especialmente hermosa, sus padres me recibieron con un fuerte abrazo. Pero nada se comparó con ver bajar a mi novio luciendo un traje de etiqueta azul noche, traía el saco desabotonado y resaltaba el chaleco con un cinto de terciopelo.

-Princesa- me dio un dulce beso que apuré a cortar ya que mi padre venía detrás de mí. Sentí su carraspeo y me sonroje.

Carlisle ya estaba allí, nos reunimos todos en la mesa, agradecimos por los alimentos y cenamos muy a gusto.

-Hoy me ha llamado Lilian Hale, parece que su esposo no se ha sentido bien últimamente- dijo Elizabeth, a mi lado Alice se tensó.

-Ha estado muy preocupado estos días. Necesitamos una recomendación en los tribunales y parece que Henry Houston no nos va a apoyar-

-¿Ese no es el papá de María?- le pregunté Alice apenas moviendo los labios para que no nos oyeran.

-El mismo- me respondió. Frente a mí Edward escuchaba con atención.

Luego de la cena pasamos al comedor, dónde Edward tocó algunos villancicos en su piano, Alice y yo cantamos para alegrar la velada. Mi abuela se entretuvo hablando del árbol genealógico de los Cullen con Carlisle y mi padre y los de Edward estaban también muy entretenidos en asuntos legales sobre nuestra casa del pueblo. Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Señora Elizabeth, el joven Hale está aquí y pregunta por el joven Edward- nos anunció el ama de llaves. Alice se levantó de un salto pues estábamos sentadas en una alfombra.

-Gracias Anna, Edward has pasar a tu amigo para que tome chocolate con nosotros- le indicó su madre. Mi novio nos hizo una señal para que nos quedemos en nuestro lugar. Alice se retorcía las manos. Minutos después Edward volvió con un semblante bastante preocupado. Habló con su padre y éste parecía en un dilema.

-¿Alice, ese joven no es novio tuyo?- preguntó mi abuela.

-Si- dijo apenas mi prima.

-¿Son novios?- preguntó el señor Masen. –Ahora entiendo. Su padre le ha echado de casa- todos nos quedamos de una pieza. Alice parecía a punto de llorar.

-¿Lo ha echado? ¿En navidad? Ese hombre no tiene corazón- Elizabeth salió hacia la sala de espera y regresó con Jasper que tenía los ojos hinchados.

-Buenas noches y disculpen la intromisión- saludó el recién llegado.

-No es intromisión, los amigos siempre son bienvenidos- dijo Edward.

-Claro que sí, únete a la juventud, Alice y Bella nos cantaban villancicos- dijo mi abuela. Jasper se acercó a nosotros y abrazó a Alice.

-¿Tienes a dónde ir?- le pregunté.

-No quería que se enteraran. Sé que le causaré un problema al padre de Edward al venir aquí pero el único familiar materno que tengo vive en la base militar y no creo que sea buen momento visitarlo. No tenía dónde pasar la noche- Jasper se veía avergonzado.

-Quédate en nuestra casa cuanto quieras, yo le tengo ojeriza a los abogados, sin ofender Masen- dijo mi abuela excusándose con el padre de mi novio.

-Gracias Señora Cullen- dijo nuestro rubio amigo mas tranquilo.

-Lo siento Jazz, todo esto es por mi culpa- Alice empezó a llorar. Él la abrazó.

-No. Es culpa mía, no llores chiquita. Debí ser más fuerte desde un principio, hablarle de ti. Dejé que papá fuera demasiado lejos con esto. Y hoy explotó todo. María y sus padres vinieron a cenar y les contó lo que pasó el otro día. Papá me dio un ultimátum cuando se enteró.

-¿Y ahora que harás? Jasper he arruinado tu futuro- mi prima estaba desconsolada.

-Tú eres mi futuro. A pesar de todo me siento aliviado. Después de fiestas iba a empezar en la escuela de leyes. Odio esa carrera.

-¿Pero que harás ahora?- le pregunté.

-Mañana buscaré a mi tío. Voy a unirme al ejército, siempre quise ser soldado- se encogió de hombros. Alice pareció recuperar su sonrisa.

-Te verás guapísimo de uniforme- Jasper le tomó una mano y se perdieron en sus miradas. Edward se acercó a mí y me llevó junto al piano.

-¿Dónde está Emmet?- pregunté porque no lo había visto.

-Aprovechó para viajar a su pueblo, necesitaba su certificado de nacimiento para la universidad, iba a pasar la navidad con su abuela, es su única familia que le queda- empezó a tocar una melodía suave que no era un villancico.

-Esto lo compuse para ti- me dijo sonriente.

Ya casi era hora de marcharnos cuando de nuevo el ama de llaves entró.

-Disculpen, hay una llamada de emergencia para el doctor Cullen- Carlisle se levantó y salió a responder. Era raro que lo llamara alguien y en navidad.

-Lo siento, debo marcharme… es una emergencia- se veía abatido.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Edward.

-Es la señorita Platt, ha sufrido un accidente- la voz se le quebró.

-Voy contigo- dijo mi novio y subió a cambiarse.

-Creo que debería ir sólo- se excusó Carlisle porque el señor Masen no parecía complacido con que Edward salga tan tarde.

-Querido es bueno que nuestro hijo se acostumbre. Las vida de un médico es así de sacrificada, deja que gane experiencia- lo suavizó Elizabeth. Edward bajó en menos de cinco minutos, cogió el maletín de Carlisle y vino a despedirse.

-Lo siento princesa, nos vemos luego- medio un corto beso y salió con Carlisle. Me sentí tan orgullosa de él. Cada día lo quería y lo admiraba más.

* * *

Sí que me han castigado con su indiferencia, me lo merezco. Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo más. Besitos


End file.
